En vida y muerte, Krilin
by Jinzoningen Juu-Chan
Summary: ONESHOT Poema de parte de No.18 para Krilin


No.18 ya se habia quedado sola, ya que Krilin habia llegado a el fin de sus días, y no era una muerte como cualquier otra, una muerte en la que la Jinzōningen pudiera revivir a su esposo, era una muerte natural, de parte de la vejez que en esos momentos invadía a los protectores de la tierra, que en un momento de sus largas vidas habian sido los "Guerreros Z"

**Punto de vista de 18**

Hmm, estoy completamente sola, no crei que alguna vez lo fuera a estar, bien, me levantare de este asiento y hare algo productivo... pero, ¡demonios! ¿que voy a hacer? ¿es posible que una mujer tan hermosa, fuerte y poderosa como yo estuviera en su casa, sin hacer nada, solo respirando y pensando, cosas... cosas que ya pasaron...

Nunca lo habia pensado, en realidad... extraño a Krilin, y mucho -dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla- hace tan poco que murio, ¿cuando fue? ¿hace 10 meses? -la androide se puso a pensar en Krilin, mientras estaba sola, se le podia oir murmurando algo-

Tu y yo frente a Boo

no queria estar presente, al saber que peligro corrias

se me partio el alma en pedazos, como podias

pedirme que solo corriera, sabiendo que ibas a morir

e impidiendo que hiciera algo.. fue..

¿un acto de valentia? no sabria decir...

Y te agradezo, yo... ¡te lo agradezo!

¡por ser el primero en comprenderme!

¡el mejor hombre que pude conocer!

sabiendo claramente, que la tierra

en juego y torneo estaba, no me mataste.

Al comienzo no comprendia nada,

"¿por qué este enano no me mato?"

retumbaba en mi cabeza, a cada momento

no lo comprendia, pues ¿acaso ibas a dejar

estallar la tierra solo por no verme morir?.

Si, lo hiciste, midiendo las consecuencias

no sabia si era mi culpa, la muerte de tu

amigo, por yo haber exitido

el habia fallecido, pero por tu expresión se

notaba que no estabas arrepentido.

Por eso, por haberme dado a la niña mas linda del mundo,

por negar que soy un robot y defender que soy

mucho mas que eso, por confiar en mi, espero

que estes en el paraíso, me has enseñado

a vivir, cuando crei que no tenia ninguna razón...

te amo en vida y muerte, Krilin...

**Fin punto de vista de 18**

-18 ya estaba poniendose a llorar de felicidad, ella sabia lo que le tocaba, lo que venia a continuación, sabia que no le quedaba mucho de vida, talvez no le quedaba nada de vida, pero no queria morir sola en su casa, Marron ya tenia su esposo e hijos, era toda una mayor, obviamente no vivia en la casa con su madre, a 18 no le gustaba estar sola, la casa era grande, llena de fotografías enmarcadas, ya no vivia en kame house, pero preferia estar sola que con ese "viejo verde" aunque debia admitir que aveces era gracioso-

Tomo una foto de su boda con Krilin, y se dirigio al lugar donde se casaron, era realmente bello, estaba... no igual que hace muchos muchos años y poco tiempo despues del juego de Cell, las flores, la fuente, todo estaba "viejo" y por decirlo asi abandonado solo se sento en la fuente, y dejo que el tiempo hiciera su efecto... recordaba a Krilin y las cosas felices que habia pasado junto con él y su hija Marron, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, queria entrar en un sueño y de ahí no volver a despertar jamás.

* * *

**Punto de vista de 18**

odio mi inmortalidad, es lo peor que puedo tener, por eso odio a ese maldito viejo y si estuviera vivo iria a matarlo por convertirme en un "robot" pero bueno... en un sentido se lo agradezco, si no me hubiera construido en androide para matar a Goku no habria conocido a Krilin. Pero el ya murio, y murio definitivamente, murio antes pero ya es diferente porque ya todos estan en el final de sus días, no queda ningun humano que yo haya conocido vivo, solo algunos, pocos saiyajins y ya una vez todos muertos, cuando el mundo corra peligro nuevamente no va a haber quien salve a los demás ¿nos recordaran a algun día? no, solo recordaran a Satán, murieron y moriran pensando que el derroto a todos los villanos que han habido... ¿y si me mato?...porque en esta vida no volvere a ver a Krilin, no lo hare absolutamente nunca más, no hay quien me sonria cada mañana, quien pelee conmigo a golpes y luego empieze a reir, no va a estar la persona que demostro que todo ser vivo tiene sentimientos y eso no se basa en ser humano... y aunque no estuviera Krilin tampoco van a estar mis "¿amigos?" ni nadie con quien haya hecho "lazos"

Lo peor que me pudo haber ocurrido es que yo soy un demonio y el es un angel, cuando muera yo me ire al infierno, y el estara en el paraiso, lo sé, lo sé por qué ya he muerto antes. Pero no puedo vivir sola para siempre, no puedo tener el cuerpo de una joven de 18 años, cuando enrealidad soy una anciana, no puedo ver como todos mis conocidos mueren, Krilin siempre me trato como una humana y no es normal que una humana viva mas de 1000 años, tampoco me voy a quedar aqui quieta hasta que llegue el fin del mundo, ¿que voy a hacer completamente sola? ¡18! ¡los demas aun siguen vivos! bueno...casi ¡pero tu no eres un robot! ¡tu no vas a ser inmortal! ¡tu vas a morir quieras o no! si, morire, pero cuando ya me de cuenta de que todos estan muertos, no morire una vez sola, ¿todos tienen que abandonar la tierra, cierto? pues tu igual, ¿tienes la esperanza de reencontrarte con Krilin? si la tienes, has sido buena todo este tiempo, no mereces ir al infierno, si te quitaste la vida por una buena razón ¡que los seres del infierno sean unos desalmados, unos insensibles, no quiere decir que yo tambien!...bien...estoy decidida, pronto ire contigo Krilin, esperame, no falta mucho...

0

0

0

0

FIN.

* * *

**Holi :D criaturas sexys, ¿como han estado? pus yo bien, estoy publicando fanfics de noche xD y es navidad, bueno, espero que hayan tenido una muy buena y feliz noche buena y navidad, yo estuve bien :) (solo que me regalaron la polystation :c) pero que se le va a hacer :3 **

**espero en el alma que les haya gustado, me gustaria que me dejaran un review :) porfavor ñ.ñ recuerden que los quiero, nos vemos y saludos para todos **


End file.
